Escape from the Snakes Lair
by Moonchild ninja
Summary: This is a Kabuto fanfic about how he trys to escape from Orochimaru with Akane and their baby. Will Kabuto ever be free from the snakes lair? Kakashi's past hunts him while Tsukiko lays dieing, the village's hidden secert.
1. the Plan

Disclaimer: I own the characters Akane, Tsukiko, Kirato and some of the others that don't make sense and yes I am a kabuto kakashi

fan girl,….. not yaoi though just a fangirl of both of them.

* * *

Akane was half asleep in the bed looking from her side at the little baby crib that was on the other

side of the room she could feel

Kabuto's arm still holding hersoftly his warm breath softly blowing on the nape of her neck. She felt

sad and looked at the seals that were

on both of their hands they weren't curse seals but different they were resurrection master seals,

when a person was brought back to

life this seal was placed on them so that they would have no choice but to follow their master's

orders with out question.

"Orochimaru you snake demon I curse you a thousand times….." she muttered softly she hated

that she a her love Kabuto were forced to obey such a man.

A soft tap was heard at the door and a figure walked in, it was Sasuke he was all in black except for

his eyes that where in sharingun form so that he could see them.

"Hey the big snake wants to see you Akane and pronto he says that it's important."

Akane got up slowly still in her silk nightgown she looked pissed at the boy

"It had better not be a mission…….I was just in labour not but yesterday" she looked over at the

baby crib where Kirato slept

soundly such a sweet looking baby boy. Akane's golden eyes shown in the dark and the light

caught her moon like silvery hair.

Sasuke shrugged "how the hell should I know I'm only was told to get you."

The two of them walked down the hallway to Orochimaru's office and walked in, Sasuke gave a

little nod then left leaving Akane with

the snake demon by herself. Oh how she wanted to slit his throat so badly but she bowed "Yes

Orochimaru sama you wished to see me?"

The snake man's eyes shined with an evil smile on his face "yes I did child…….I just heard that you had a healthy baby boy……

congradulations" he said in an evil sort of tone showing that he had a hidden agenda behind it. "I do hope that you an Kabuto plan on

having more children soon…….I'm sure that they would make find addition to the Sound

Village. With your inate gifts of the maifesting people's fears into flesh and Kabuto's Healing

skills your children will be great assets to this village indeed I can t wait for more

joyious occations such as this Akane."

He touched her cheek gently his snake eyes looking her over with every detail of her body. She felt

so angery but she wasnt to show it

_How dare he touch me like this... only kabuto is allow to touch my body in such a way you 60 _

_year old pervert._

He hissed a bit "Yes Kabuto is very lucky to have such a perfect mate its a shame that you are

already taken by him...I wouldnt mind

having you to bear my children either..." chuckling a bit he spoke into her ear "We might just have

to get rid of Kabuto then wont we my dear" his tounge hissing in her ear.

At this Akane's eyes went wide she didn't want her children to be slaves to a man such as him or

to bear any child by such a man as

him"...um yes milord…..I'm sure that they will……may I go now please"

Orochimaru let go of her and steped back nodding and sent her on her way. Outside his office she

ran to her and kabuto's room "Kabuto! Wake up we have to get out of here" she shook him

villently till he woke up in a daze his hair everwhere and he couldn't see

"what is it akane? What's wrong?" he asked sleepily the baby began to cry some from the

noise "….oh Kirato is up I'll get

him." Kabuto said between yawns getting up to comfort Kirato. Akane looked frantic "Kabuto

its Orocimaru he is planning to use our

children as his pawns….in his sick games Kabuto we have to get out of here. The man is crazy he

was touching me kabuto..."

There where tears in Akane'seyes.Kabuto was holding Kirato now and he looked sorrowful and

with a free hand he pulled her close to him and held her close

"I……don't want our children to be treated as we were…….Akane I will distract Orochimaru

later tonight and I want you to escape to konaha with Kirato alright?" she nodded with out

question and kissed kabuto not sure if it was going to be their last kiss.


	2. Mouse vs Snake

Discaimer: I dont own any of the naruto character jsut Akane, and Kirato so enjoy and please Read and Reply thanks y'all

* * *

Kabuto placed the baby down back in his crib, Kirato had stopped crying now, Kabuto then pulled

Akane into his arms and kissed her lips softly.

"I promise I would never let lord Orochimaru have you." He said pullling her closer to him

whispering it softly in to her ear.

Akane laid her head down on his shoulder, she could smell the sent of freshy cut herbs on him it

ludded her into a gentle slumber.

Kabuto caught his love and getly picked her up and placed her back in the bed to rest ….kissing her

lips once more before getting dressed and ready to confront Lord Orochimaru. Kabuto took

speical care when it came to putting on his glaves he didn't want the seal to show he didn't

want anyone's pity he would rather them think him a trator that just a puppet on a master's

strings. Kabuto for the longest time had to keep the bad blood that boiled inside of him from

killing Orochimaru along with everyone else……he was waiting for the right time when he would

strike.

Walking down the dark hallways to Orochimaru's office Kabtuo felt as though he was never

going to see his Akane or child again a feeling of dread came over him but he did not hinder his

step. This was not the first he had died for her and it would not be the last he thought.

Orochimaru was waiting in his office for Kabuto "Aw I was hoping that you would pay me a

visit please sit and drink your tea Kabuto."

Every morning was this way Orochimaru had a speical tea made for Kabuto and every morning he

would have to drink the black tea that had bits of red flower in it. The stuff tasted like comeplete

darknesse if it where to have a taste………but this morning Kabuto declined the tea.

"Thank you milord but I don't want any tea this morning" he said cooly as he turned the tea

down.

Orochimaru's face turned grim when Kabuto refused the tea

"kabuto you really should drink it …….after all it helps to keep your blood from boiling it's

the only one that does that" Orochimaru also used it to control Kabuto better this worried him.

Kabuto's eyes were turning red "I know what you tried to do to her and it makes me sick

snake!" kabtuo said in a very cold and low tone his hands were glowing blue

"You think that you try and viloate my love and use my children as your pawns just cause you

brought me back to life you are gravely mistaken"

Orochimaru attcking fast makes his tounge into a spear and stabs Kabuto right threw the chest

pinning him into the chair "Do you really think you can take me Kabuto your just a mouse

agaisnt a snake there is no hope for you hissssssssss" Orochimaru's tone was very evil and

cocky seeing Kabuto bleed so much he thought that he had won, Kabuto's head hits the chair

from the force of the being stabbed but her just starts laughing and when he pulls his head back to

face Orochimaru his eyes are completely red and he grab hold of his toung cutting it with the

chakura scalples

"this mouse knows how to bite back snake demon!"

Outside the compound Akane is trying to flee with the baby making it past all the guards except for

Sasuke who stops her "If your palnning on escaping then you better leave now………and could

you tell naruto and sakura and kakashi sensei when you get there that I'm sorry." With that

Sasuke leaves.


	3. Return of the Prodical Son

Kabuto lays there in the chair bleeding what seems to death Orochimaru is standing over him with

an evil grin on his face

"there is something I want you to see before you die Kabuto……….Bring her in"

He yells to the guards standing outside the door. They toss in Akane who has been bond with ropes.

"Akane! Let her go Orochimaru……….let her go!" Kabuto pleades with failing breath.

Orochimaru just smirks as he grabs hold of her arm pulling her close to him he licks her face with

his disguesting tounge "I want you to see me take away all that is precious to you kabuto before

you die…….so enjoy the show while your still in this world………MWAHAHAHAHA" he

laughs in his cold uncaring mensasing way as kabuto blacks out from blood loss.

Bump……..bump………the ground benieth him was moving, Kabuto could feel it like he was

being dragged towards something. "but I'm dead………….arent I?" he thought as he was

dragged further along what felt to be a foresty ground.

Opening his eyes Kabuto could see the stars shining threw the canopy of the forest. "Am I

dead?"

He said allowed as if anyone could hear him.

"No you not dead yet but if we don't get you treated better soon you might as well be" a cold

emo like voice said it belonged to a young boy.

Kabuto cranned his neck to see who it was "Sasuke? Is that you?……..what happened.where am

I?"

Sasuke was dragging kabuto threw the forest with a sheet "we're in konaha forest right now

we've been traveling for at least a day now……….you must have gotten in somesort of fight

with Orochimaru cause you both were in pretty bad shape……Orochimaru was knocked out cold

when I found you so I thought it best to get you away from him as soon as possible. I desided to

follow the way that I saw Akane walking figured that you two wouldn't want to be parted………

What happened in there Kabuto I've never seen anyone beat up Lord Orochimaru like that?"

Kabuto lay quite for a second relieved that it was only a dream he had before about Orochimaru

having Akane "…..he was trying to vilolate Akane and I couldn't stand being his stupid severnt

anymore ……….that was the last straw so I……….quess I snapped."

Kabuto fell back asleep as Sasuke dragged him to the edge of Konaha Village "I guess I better get

the one person that would accualy take care of him in this state"

Sasuke snuck into Konaha threw the secerect entrance the kids used and went to a certain house it

said 'Yakushi residents' on it so he tapped on the door and an elderly man walked out.

"Yes ……….what do you want child at this late hour?"

Sasuke looked at him "sir …..its kabuto…….look you're his father please he needs medical

attention quickly or he is going to die……"

Hearing the name of his son Yakushi's eyes went wide "kabuto……….yes ..show me where he

is please" he grabbed his medical supplies and ran off into the night with Sasuke. He didn't care

if Kabuto had betrayed the village it was still his son he couldn't let Kabuto die like that……and

he didn't know if perhaps Kabuto had been like the prodical son.

Meanwhile Akane was trying to keep Kirato quite when she came across Kabuto's body in the

dark. "huh……….Kabuto! kabuto can you hear me ………..?" she touched his skin lighty and

he looked at her with his eyes haft closed……"Akane?……………" and fell back asleep.


	4. A Mother's love never known:enter Naruto

**If you have been reading this I hope that you enjoy the twist that I have put on the story on and this next chapter is for my Friend SORA ((thats her real name so get over it you wanna bees)) may the cuteness of naruto shine threw hehe**

* * *

Akane touched her loves face gently there was blood all over it. "What happened to you?" she looked at the large stab wound in his 

chest and she knew that Orochimaru was the responsible party for all of this. Anger in her grew but she dare not release it till the time

was right.

Sasuke and Kabuto's foster father arrived where Kabuto and Akane laid Sasuke was a bit surprised to see Akane there he was sure

that she would have most likely already sunk into Konaha by now.

"Hurry before the guards come we have to get him to my house." Whispered in a rushed tone Yakushi. At that time he paid no heed

to the girl next to his son's body. But when they got to the home and his wife noticed her carrying a baby in her arms not to mention

her son's mangled body she nearly screamed if it weren't for the three hands that covered her mouth quickly.

Placing Kabuto on his old bed the medical ninja quickly went to work on his son's body not allowing anyone else to come in because

of all the gore.

Sasuke just kinda leaned against the wall looking at Akane she was very warn out and could bearly stand so he helped………well

more like forced her into a chair and barked a few orders at the older woman. "You there cant you see she needs something to eat…

come on woman dont just stand there."

Snapping out of her shock the woman quickly went to get some food for Akane "Excesuse dear but how do you know Kabuto?"

Noticing the baby in her arms the cunning old woman couldn't help but wonder.

Akane smiled at the woman "I am Akane. And…well Kabuto is my husband ma'am."

Looking at the baby she smiled "He is a beautiful child he looks a lot like Kabuto did."

Screams from the other room made both of the women even Sasuke a little worried "I need more wrapping and gauss hurry he is

bleeding too much and it's not clotting well at all!"

The elderly woman despite her age moved very swiftly in running to grab the gauss and other medical supply that seemed to be

everywhere in this house. She ran into the room and shut the door but Akane and Sasuke both saw Kabuto's bloody body, his

clothes were ripped and tattered before and now they lay in a pile on the floor along with bloodied towels and other supplies.

Akane became very quite and Sasuke noticed this and took her hand to help her up "listen why don't you go down by the stream till

this is over to help calm your mind… and then the baby can sleep too." his tone was still very cool but a little more caring it seemed.

Akane nodded and headed down to the stream where she sat down to feed Kirato who by now was fussing for some thing to drink.

She was humming Mo Li Hau a mainland song that she had heard from her mother when she was a baby she began to sing

"Hao yi duo mo li hau

Hao yi duo mo li hau"

But she doesn't get to finish at that moment she can here some rustling in the woods, taking out a kunai she prepares to throw "Who

goes there show yourself"

Out comes a kid in an orange jacket and pants with a leaf headband on over his soft golden spiky hair, he had lines on his face like that

of a cat. "huh wah oh I'm sorry hahaha I didn't think anyone would be out here oh hi my name is Naruto Uzimaki its nice to meet

you um?" holding out his hand to shake hers but he doesn't know who she is or where she is from. Thinking quick Akane takes off

the sound headband that was on her belt and hides it in her kimono then gladly takes the boys hand "I am Akane…and this is my baby

Kirato. I'm new here to the village..I had to escape from my village to many terrible events kept happening. But tell me child?"

acting very mothery which was usually not her way she was after all once the most feared ninja in all of Konaha when she was alive, but

seeing this boy and having now a son of her own changed her somewhat.

She and the boy sat and chatted for a good while about the dangers some of the villages have been facing and other matters like having

to take exams and stuff. But then she asked relizing how late it was. "Do your parents know that you're out this late at night? You

have to be careful child you don't know when a snake might try to eat you." Reverencing to Orochimaru of course.

Naruto sitting in the grass next to her and he looked very sorrowfully back "um I don't have any parents…"

Akane knowing all to well this feeling gave him a hug "Its alright child…. I'll make sure that you are safe if you wish do you like

ramen?" She too grew up with out parents and was often treated as a monster for her innate ability to kill an enemy with their own

fears. It was said that on the night she was born there was crimson moon that shown in full bloom down upon her infant form. Legend

holds that those born under such a moon are curse with a life filled with blood shed.

Naruto was surprised at the this hug and blushed some while smiling, no one had ever been so quick to be kind to him and he never had

a mother like figure in his life. Tsunade didn't count she was more of a grandmother then a mother but it made him feel good that she

cared "Yeah I love ramen its my favourite thing in the world haha."

Mean while Yakushi comes out of the room he looks very cold and silent his faced it seems was starched and pressed to show no

emotion to hint at what was Kabuto's condition. Sasuke then looked to Yakushi's wife and noticed that she too seemed cold but

unlike her husband it was more out of consern so there seemed to be a little hope. "So what's the word on Kabuto … is he going to

live?" Sasuke asked seemingly uncaring

Turning to the boy the medical ninja speaks very slowly "We will know in the morning."

* * *

((Hope that you have been enjoy it so far this is really quite exciting to write and sora how you liked naruto hehehe he only gets cuter you know how you act. This is Granny Tsunade saying see you next time naruto)) 


	5. Of Dumplings and Kings

The dew on the grass was fresh on her face like a pillow of lace the grass cradled her and her baby, the fox child sat near by leaned

against a might oak tree dreaming of becoming hokage someday. When she awoke Akane looked around it was nearly dawn and the sun

was just waking its eyes to great everyone. This was the first time Akane had seen a sunrise in many a years. Kirato fussed a bit when she

woke up crying out in his tiny voice "Five more minutes' mommy" but no one understood what his yawning mutters of gibberish

meant. Akane looked over at Naruto and smiled and gently woke him up.

"Naruto time to wake up, I need to get back to my husband now."

Naruto yawned and stretched out his arms he looked so cute when he was sleepy like that "Uh…oh kay um I'll come with you" he

said kinda hoping that she would make him some ramen. _Ohhhh Yummy Ramen I wonder how she makes it maybe with a fried eye _

_on top oooooooooh I cant wait. _He got up and seemed to have a lot of energy now thinking about the ramen he would eat. He didn't

even notice the name plate on the house when they arrived.

"Can you wait here please I just want to check and make sure that it's alright for you to come in." She smiled so sweetly to him one

would never have guessed what a fighter she really was. In many ways she was like Kabuto she could hide her true potential really well.

Sasuke was sleeping in a chair that was leaned against the wall next to the room where Kabuto slept. She tapped him slightly and he fell

over hitting the floor with a bit of a thud. "Sorry Sasuke……are you alright? Um you know you don't have to stay here on my behalf

you can leave if you really want to." She said looking down at him.

Getting up Sasuke brushed off the dirt and his cold expression he was famous looked at her now "I'm not here for you. I'm staying

here so that I can fight Naruto again and also" he sighed "Kabuto might not make it they said that they would know in the morn…"

but before he could finish Naruto came barging into the house.

"Sorry it's just that there was a really scary looking dog out there and…" Looking up Naruto saw Sasuke and a bit of friction

sparked between them "You! What are you doing here!" They both said at the same time.

Akane feeling a fight was going to brew put Kirato in his little strap around she wore to so she would have her hand free and grabbed

both of them by the ears. The look on her face clearly was that of a pissed off mother and woman who was annoyed at how childish

these two where acting in someone else's home with a baby and dieing man near by. She dragged them both out of the house and

tossed them onto the ground and put her hands on her hips. Naruto and Sasuke both could feel her chakura and held each other in fear of

her.

"You two I cant believe you two would act like that in someone else's house espicaly when Kabuto is dieing and I have a baby trying

to sleep not to mention my in laws are most likely trying to get some sleep too. I don't care what your beef with each other is but if you

want breakfast you two had better act civil or not Ramen with Fried eggs on top with steamed beef dumplings on the side. You

understand!"

Naruto and Sasuke both looked in dread "No ramen…with…fried eggs on top" he whimpered looking all pathetic.

"No Steamed beef dumplings …" whined Sasuke.

Akane nodded "Now shape up or ship out you two I wont have it in my in law's house." She turned to go back inside.

Naruto turned to Sasuke "Alright lets call it truce for right now kay?" Sasuke nodded and they shook on it.

It just then hit Naruto that Akane had mentioned Kabuto being inside dieing and that this was her in laws house, looking at the name plate

his jaw dropped in disbelief "…Kabuto is her husband! And he is dieing! And …he is the father of her baby?"

Sasuke nodded "You baka of course he is. Sigh it took you this long to figure that out. Oh and before you ask he is dieing because he

got in a fight with Orochimaru over how Orochimaru was acting … well unprintable words towards her to say the least"

Naruto still couldn't believe it he wasn't sure what had surprised him the most the fact that Kabuto had stood up to Orochimaru and

actually tried to fight him or that Orochimaru had been acting that way to a **girl** ((Orochimaru always struck me as the Michael Jackson

type doesn't he?)) Naruto thought quietly to himself. Naruto was still angry at Kabuto for betraying him like he did but knowing that he

was Akane's husband and the father of Kirato he decided it to be best not to mention that in conversation. Walking inside the boys could smell breakfast cooking "Oh Boy ramen hahahahah" Sasuke tapped Naruto on the shoulder "What cant you se I'm busy

Sasuke?" Sasuke pointed to the room where Kabuto was, the door was open and Akane was inside crying holding Kabuto's hand.

This was the first time Naruto had seen Kabuto like this his body was wrapped in strips of cloth his hair was down and he no longer had

his glasses or headband on he looked very pale even paler then normal. Naruto walked over to the bed looking at Kabuto he felt like he

was going to cry too because he felt terrible that Kirato might grow up with out a father. Kabuto looked up at Naruto and gave a small

smile like he did during the exams "Hey Naruto... looks like this is last time we will ever meet. I'm sorry for deceiving you like that.

But it looks like I'm finally paying for all my crimes." Clenching his fist in rage Naruto yelled back at Kabuto.

"Dieing is not how you pay for you crimes… abandoning you child and wife will not make up for what you have done! You have to live

to repay this village Kabuto that is what a shinobi should do. If you have any honour left as a shinobi you will live YOU HEAR ME!"

tears where falling from his eyes as he spoke he knew what it was like with out a mother or a father and he didn't want Kirato to glow up

with his father's sins still not repaid hanging over him all his life.

Kabuto was a bit in shock when Naruto started to yell at him but smiled when he was finished. "Alright Naruto…I will live." He said

closing his eyes to sleep.

Akane pulled the cover up more on Kabuto so he would be warm and placed Kirato into a crib that had been placed in the room. She

then turned towards the boy with the stripes upon his face and gave him a hug. "Lets go eat now boys." She said her hands on their

backs leading them out of the room and to the breakfast table.


	6. Deal with the ledgendary sucker

**I know that lately the tone has gone from serious to a bit funny but thats mostly do to the intruduction of naruto and also stay tuned for further updates and enjoy**

* * *

After resting at his parents house Kabuto was starting to get better with time, with his parents and

wife there to pester him not to mention Naruto and Sasuke he needless to say wasn't getting out

of bed anytime soon. Akane and her father in-law went one morning to visit the Hokage Tsunade to

try to ask for forgiveness and reacceptances back into Konaha Village, which Akane knew, was

going to be a challenge to anyone if they didn't have a little book of black mail information like

she did. It was a collection of sorts she had made while she was in the spirit world from the first

time she died and it came in quite handy at times.

Sasuke to had decided that he would stay in the village for the time being he was getting sick of

Orochimaru's gloating over all his jutsu's he had mastered. _Big Freaken woop you Jacko _

_wanna be_

There was a knock at the door and the fox boy returned with flowers in his hand "Hi Momma

Akane I brought you some flowers" he had a big cheesy smile on his face and the flowers where

still attached to the roots some what.. Akane forced up a smile and laughed a bit "Oh how nice of

you Naruto let me just get some water for these lovely flower. Oh your Breakfast is on the table

okay don't let it go…" Naruto was already scarfing down a bowl of ramen before she could

finish, she just smiled and trimmed up the flowers and put them in a vase. _He really is a good kid. _

_Strange but good wouldn't have it any other way._

Sasuke was already eating too he and Naruto were fighting over the last of the dumplings when a

loud thud was heard on the other side of the door where Kabuto had been sleeping. They all looked

over and slowly opened the door only to find Kabuto lying on his stomach face first into the ground

with quite and embarrassed look on his face, his glasses where bent slightly and his bed sheets

where half on the bed and half on him. "Um I can explain." He said nervously when he saw his

wife's death stare "You see um I …went to get Kirato when…"

Akane walked over and helped him up "Save it Kabuto just get back into be you are still not

strong enough to walk yet and I doubt that you might ever be able to walk correctly again." She

was very serious about this. Her father in-law had told them that the likely hood of Kabuto ever

being able to walk with out a limp was as unlikely as Kakashi ever showing his face.

Kabuto sighed knowing full well that he wasn't going to win a fight against his wife and went

back to bed with out question. Naruto was in the background laughing and choking on his ramen at

the same time. Akane walked back to the boys and sat down to eat some eggs with tomatoes

chopped up and mixed in.

Naruto with his mouth full of ramen asked, "So your going to Granny Tsunade's right can I

come to make sure everything is alright please?" he gave her such a cute look of innocence that

what person would say no.

"NO!" Sasuke and Akane said at the same time. Drat it didn't work. "Sorry Naruto but it

would be better if I went alone with Kabuto's father. But I promise you when I get back we can

go do something fun alright." If I'm still alive she thought quietly.

Later when Akane and Yakushi san where in Tsunade's office stand there pleading with her

"Please look into your heart Hokage sama and …" Yakushi was quickly cut off by Tsunade's

angry fists and her yelling "I will never allow him into our village I don't care if he is a cripple

and he gets killed by Orochimaru it severs him right for serving as a spy for him for so long now get

out!"

Yakushi turned in defeat and left but Akane stood firm looking sternly at the fiery Hokage. Staring

back at her Tsunade had her hands cupped in deep thought hiding her mouth from Akane "What

you still here I said get out I will not help him even if he is your husband." She said coldly.

Akane looked at Tsunade and a smirk came to her mouth, which slowly turned a soft chuckle.

Tsunade barked, "What's so damn funny!"

Akane stopped laughing but still had the smirk on her face "Forgive me Tsunade chan but it's

just to see you that spunky little brat from so long ago now the great Hokage of the village hidden

in the leaves. You know I love how you hid your age with that jutsu but I must say you went a little

over board with the chest region don't you think? I guess what Jiayara said to you all those years

ago about being a 'Flat chest bitch' really must have gotten to you" leaning forward on the

desk Akane smirk got bigger when she saw the fear in the Hokage's eyes.

"How the hell did you know that I made it so no one would ever guess that I did that?"

Tsunade's jaw had dropped.

Akane closed her eyes in her business like manor when she wants to get what she came for "I

know a whole lot more Tsunade chan like how you secretly have a crush on…." Tsunade clapped

her mouth shut "Shhhhhh alright, alright you win okay I'll do it I will give you a Kabuto

amnesty just don't tell a soul about you know what and we have a deal."

They both shook hands on it, looking down Tsunade saw the mark on Akane's hand "That's a

resurrection master seal…but that means that you where brought back to life. But by who?"

Akane took her hand a away and held it up to see it better "By who else Orochimaru did this to me

and to Kabuto but you are to tell not a soul about it understand Tsunade chan." Both women had

an understand about the situation "One more thing I feel that Kabuto if he could work at the

hospital after all he wont be able to do anymore field work being as crippled as he is." Akane

chimed in elegantly before leaving. Tsunade nodded "Fine he may work there but don't think

that this means I trust him or anything."

Akane waved goodbye smiling like a cat that just caught a canary and walked back home to Kabuto

a happy woman.

In a week or so Akane and Kabuto where able to get a house of their own in Konaha, they were

often visited by Sasuke and Naruto, which seemed to be just about every day of the week. Sasuke

was walking with Naruto one day to go visit them when they ran into Sakura and Kakashi sensei.

Seeing Sasuke wept with joy and ran to give him a hug, Kakashi just smiled under his mask.

"Listen all of you I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for leaving the way that I did. I'm going to

stay here for a while but I still must go after my brother." Over joy Sasuke soon found himself

being hugged by them all.

But unknown to them in the shadows a snake was watching "So you will betray me too Sasuke no

matter I will get you back to me soon enough. And do not be so quick Kabuto to feel safe I will get

back for what you did to me" hissed the snake, his face was scarred as he disappeared into the

shadows once again.

* * *

How am I doing so far this is really getting fun. 


	7. Of Yin and Yang

In this one I am introcuing a new character Tsukiko she is my own character I made up. please reply of what you think.

* * *

Orochimaru studied his prey's habits thoroughly when they had lived at the sound village he knew well that Akane's habits where most peculiar for instance when she was in battle she was a completely different person sometimes you could see that hatred in her eyes it shined like the fire's of hell feeding off the fears of others. And yet since she had the baby and has lived in Konaha her behavior was not that of yang but more of that of yin, she was becoming more and more like Tsukiko Hatake. This small child was only five years old and the daughter of Kakashi, due to her mother's death none knew who it was only that she was murdered it seem by a demon. Tsukiko was in fact Akane's reincarnation of her good side and was also possessed by the same demon, a fearsome bird like creature that feeds on fears and death.

"Well Akane it has seemed that you have let your heart soften will it be strong enough for you to use your attack?" this made Orochimaru happy for both of them Kabuto and Akane where in no condition to fight him if he should attack. Looking at the school academy upon the ringing of the bell he spotted little Tsukiko running up to Kakashi as he picked her up to go home.

"That child she may prove a problem if she should interfere I should end this quickly." He thought as he slipped back into the shadows.

Tsukiko skipped down the road holding her father's hand, she was so care free despite what every one had said about her mother's mysterious death, she seemed to be completely happy "Hey Poppa, guess what!" She shouted up at him excited.

Kakashi looked down and smiled "What Tsukiko?" She grinned really big, she didn't yet have to wear the mask "I have desided that I'm going to become a medical ninja."

Kakashi rubbed her head "Is that so, if you work hard you might be as good a Tsunade someday." Tsukiko shook her head "No I won't be as good as Tsunade." Kakashi looked confused "really why is that?" he asked the still smiling child "Because I'm going to be better then her someday!" she laughed

Naruto was walking down the streets caring some groceries he had gotten for Akane; she had seemed a bit tired so he wanted to help her. "I love fishes cause there so delicious got to go fishing!" she sang happily down the road not looking where he was going and walked right into Gaara. "Oof hey watch it you baka you could have… uh oh um its you Gaara haha sorry about that didn't mean to run into you just on my way to deliver these groceries better get going haha." Naruto sweated as Gaara looked at the groceries and picked up some cookie dough eyeing it. "Who are you taking these to Naruto?"

Naruto picked up the rest and looked up surprised "Well to Momma Akane she is going to make me food. She is so nice hehe and a great cook."

Gaara seemed interested "Can I come too Naruto I wish to meet this Momma Akane?"

Naruto nodded "Sure why not I'm sure she won't mind."

Akane looked mad but sighed "Next time warn me a bit Naruto before you invite guests to the house, please sit the two of you I'll make some cookies for you all." She said getting right to baking.

Gaara's eyes got wide and a small smile appeared on his face "Cookies" oh how Gaara loved cookies they where everything to him that brought him a bit of happiness "She can make cookies."

Kabuto stepped out the room he had been forced to stay in for the past couple of weeks his legs still badly crippled and he walked with a crutch "Hey everyone huh oh a new guest it just seems to be getting more and more doesn't it." Kabuto was a little nervous at the fact that Gaara was in his house. Akane smiled "yes but I am sure that it is fine now lets…" a large boom was heard from outside And they all rushed to the window except for Kabuto who kind of hobbled over. "What was that…you don't think it could be him?" Akane asked holding Kabuto's hand "My guess that it is, he wants to draw us out so he can most likely take Kirato." Turning to Gaara and Naruto "You two stay here and protect him at all costs we are going to investigate don't leave him unprotected alright." Naruto gave a nodded "You can count on me" Gaara just stood there all cool and agreed too mostly cause the cookies where still in the oven and he wanted them.

Kabuto and Akane made their way to where the explosion occurred just a little ways outside of Konaha. There stood Orochimaru in all his evilness "How good of you to answer my call I was so hoping that we could talk this out but that look in your eyes tell me different so come and fight me if you dare." Kabuto stepped forward to fight him but the pain shot threw his body and he feel to his knees. "Don't worry I'll handle this one Kabuto you stay put alright."

Akane's eyes turned completely blood red As she rushed towards Orochimaru using manly Taijutsu on him they both seemed to be a bit even on this level till Orochimaru tossed her down hard, he was breathing hard she had landed a few good punches on him and he felt as though his mind was being fooled with. "Don't think of using that lame dempa powers I managed a way to prevent their poisonous effect snakes are very good with poisons you know deary." He chucked as he walked closer to her she stood up weaken and bleeding but she stood her ground "You're the fool Orochimaru forgetting about my other trick why did you think I used Taijutsu when you clearly are stronger it was to touch your skin and I got all the info I needed." her hands quickly made several hand seals and she placed them over her heart "Fear consumer no jutsu!" she said loudly as the demon in her came out and started to fest on Orochimaru's fears bit wasn't working like it should and the creature flew back into her many of her organs where starting to be eaten away, she coughed up blood and her nose was bleeding as well. Orochimaru seeing it as a getaway opportunity slipped away like a snake does. Akane's turned towards Kabuto.

Mean while in the village at the Hatake house Kakashi is making some food on the stove "Hey Tsukiko get the plates out okay."

Tsukiko nodded "okay Poppa." She climbed up and got out two plates and was walking over to the table when she stopped a pain shot threw her body and she dropped the plates, they shattered to the ground. Kakashi quickly turned around "Tsukiko you alright?" he asked as he walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulder, her eyes where wide and her pupils where gone, blood started to drip down onto the shattered pieces of porcelain from her mouth and nose "Poppa?" she said softly as she collapsed in to Kakashi's arm "Tsukiko! Tsukiko!" he held her tight "Wha……what is going on?" he ran to the hospital dodging people left and right "I NEED doctors right away something is wrong with my daughter please she needs help NOW!" he was screaming at the lady at the desk, some doctors came out "What's wrong what happened?" one asked Kakashi as the other's took Tsukiko away "I don't know she just suddenly stopped and was bleeding from her mouth and nose."

In the field Kabuto rushed over to Akane as best as he could and caught her as she fell "I guess I got too soft huh Kabuto." She said smiling as she lay there dieing. Kabuto's eyes stared in disbelief as he quickly tried to heal her "Come on Akane you'll be okay its not that bad right?" she just kind of laughed "yeah I'll be fin…" she closed her eyes and drifted between life and death there she saw a little girl it was her yin standing there looking confused. "Where am I, and why is Poppa so sad, and why is it so cold." Akane walked over to her "its alright child it will all be alright you'll see." The wind began to blow as death walked up to them "It is time to go do you have anything to say?"

Back in the hospital Tsunade comes out of the room there is some blood on her hands and she looks very sad "um Kakashi I'm sorry but she didn't make it. I relies that this must be very hard on you but you're a shinobi and…" Kakashi glared at her his shiringan was staring right at her he was furious "A shinobi is to never show emotions or signs of weakness right Tsunade!" he slammed his fist back into the wall making it crack some "I know that but you know what I think of it !" he took off his headband and his mask reveling his hansom face and he tossed them to the ground "I don't really give a damn about the shinobi WAY!" he walked off down the hallway.

Meanwhile Kabuto was desperately trying to bring Akane back he began to cry "You can take her! YOU CANT TAKE HER!" he cried cradling her in his arms.

Akane stood there before death "I have something to say!" taking hold of the little girl's hand.


	8. one eye laughing one eye weeping

**Sorry i havent writen in a while Please R&R yeah this is a flash back page**

* * *

Tsukiko still laid on the bed not moving at all, Kakashi placed his hand on hers when he saw the sheets covering part of her face moving softly and slowly "Tsukiko will I lose you too?" he thought about the other day what had happened when Tsukiko was at school. "I can't lose you like the others." At the door way Tsunade watched as the girl lay dieing on the bed "It's a terminal. Not even I could help her." 

_Flash back to two days ago_

Outside of Konaha Ninja Academy, Tsukiko Hatake swing under the large oak tree swinging back and forth slowly. She sighed heavily as she waited for her father to come to pick her up from school. Yet another day at school and yet another beating from Hanabi Hyuug, this time she had been pushed into a thorn bush and her lovely white kimono that she worn every day was now torn at the sleeve showing her bandaged up arm. Tsukiko was only five years old and had already graduated from the academy but was told to stay there until the chuunin exams where over by Tsuyuki sensei.

"_I hate that Hanabi she is always gloating over how her eyes make her superior to everyone else. Some times I wish that she couldn't see at all._" Tsukiko said softly to herself. Inside Hanabi was forced to clean up after all the students left because she had picked on Tsukiko again.

"I'm going to get that girl this time she wont be able to walk for a week for sure" Hanabi plotted under her breath gripping the broom tightly in her hands "I bet she is still waiting for her father well now is my chance."

Tsukiko walked back into the school to was her hands they where so dirty from earlier, she didn't want her father to see her hands or else he might ask what happened "Hum hum dum dum deep dee clean the finger and the hands la la la" she sang as she cleaned off the dirt that was really caked on there. She Went to leave and there was Hanabi with an angry look in her eyes and the broom tightly in her tiny hands "Oh hello there Hanabi how…" Hanabi walked closer holding the bloom over her head "Hanabi! What are you doing? Stop Hanabi PLEASE HANABI!" Tsukiko raised her hands in self-defense as Hanabi swung down at her but just as she was about to hit a large crack was heard. Hanabi stopped and looked at the broom there was a huge crack in it right down the staff "What the …" at that exact time the broom shattered into a million pieces and flew in every direction.

Tsukiko who was already covering her face and eyes was not hurt at all by the flying pieces but Hanabi was not so lucky several of the shards flew into her eyes and cut up her skin pretty badly. Tsukiko looking at Hanabi who was screaming in pain now on the floor shook in fear of what happened, "YOU'RE A MONSTER TSUKIKO! A MONSTER!" Hanabi kept shouting in between her screams of pain.

Tsukiko red eyes where wide and her hair if it was not already was not white would be at the site of this "Not again!" she cried as she ran out of the room and she landed smack into something large and soft, looking up she saw that it was a familiar dark navy blue sweat pants and a forest green vest that she had run into "Huh…Tsukiko little one there you are I was wondering where you had gone to you weren't at the swings" The jounin knelt down and petted her head "Little one your crying what's wrong?" her asked as her wiped away her tears from her face.

She plunged herself into his arms crying "It happened again daddy, it happened again and now Hanabi is hurt and it's all my fault that the broom shattered in her eyes." Barely making out what she threw her tears Kakashi held her tight "Its alright it was an accident I'm sure."

Iruka sensei came rushing over to the girl's bathroom seeing Hanabi on the floor crying he turned with an angry look at Tsukiko "Kakashi that is the last straw I cant have her in this school anymore she too dangerous I'm filing to have her taken to another village until she learn to better control her powers look what she did to poor Hanabi!" Iruka went in and picked Hanabi up her eyes seemed like they weren't that bad just cut up around them mostly.

Tsukiko continued to cry again and Kakashi held her closer as Iruka ran past taking Hanabi to the hospital for treatment. "There, there don't listen to him I wont let them take you even if they did I would make sure that you were safe there." He smiled at her threw his mask as he picked her up and took her home. She grew worried, a few flakes of snow began to fall on her face "its winter one again; do you think she is watching us poppa?" Kakashi looked up and a snow flake fell on his headband over the shiringan eye "Yeah I bet she is wishing that she was here with us."

Later that night around dinner someone knocked on their door. Kakashi got up to answer it "Yes what is it?"

It was one of Tsunade's sectaries "Um the Hokage wants to see you in her office right now if you please Kakashi sensei it's about the girl." Kakashi nodded and turned to Tsukiko who was eating still "Be good I'm going to be back soon alright." And like that he left.

"KAKASHI!" the Hokage slammed her fist down on the table sending papers flying "I can't have two children with demons inside of them in my village anymore. Naruto was hard enough to deal with but at least he could control his demons. Tsukiko on the other hand seems to think that what ever she wants to happen she can just do it. She is being sent away Kakashi I'm sorry but I will allow you to choose which village you wish her to go to."

Kakshi's face was emotionless despite the fact that this was very hard on him Tsukiko was all he had left in this world if he lost her he was die, that little girl had a good heart it wasn't her fault she was born with a three tailed demon in her "The rain village send her there my brother Valden lives there and can help her."

Tsunade looked at him from over her fists "Valden oh yes he is possessed as well isn't he. He would make a good teacher for her fine I will send word that he pick her up." She said making a memo of it on a scrap piece of paper most likely a bill Kakashi turned to walk out "You know her dream is to become the greatest medical ninja in Konaha. You're her hero Tsunade sama. To be like you and like her mother, may she rest in peace, a medical konichi means the world to her"

Tsunade closed her eyes trying not to cry she knew that Tsukiko was to kind hearted to kill anyone but that demon inside her had already claimed the life of one person there was no tell how many other it would take threw her body. "I know Kakashi I look forward to teaching her when she has better control. But till that time as come she is still to dangerous for this village. She feeds off the fears of the people if she where to stay here there would only be more deaths. Now leave."

Kakashi left the office, looking over he saw the river that ran near the village. It was a close to winter and the waters where icy and unforgiving once again. "I'll never understand what possesed her to kill herself like that." Kakashi sighed thinking of that day several years ago.


End file.
